


Fall Apart Without Me, Body

by mayflowers07



Series: i can be the one you call [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Also if you know where the song title comes from, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypno and Jevin have such an underrated friendship send tweets, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, No beta we die like HCBBS, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, i would die for these two, you have good taste in music lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07
Summary: Jevin wakes up every morning and stares in the mirror.He sees every awful flaw, every inhuman imperfection, every ugly detail proving that he’s nothing more then a gross slime creature, a monster incapable of being loved.Jevin wakes up every morning, stares in the mirror, and hates the reflection he sees.(Part of a series but can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), iJevin & Hypnotizd, iJevin & Welsknight Gaming, platonic familial relationships only in this house
Series: i can be the one you call [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051148
Comments: 48
Kudos: 158





	Fall Apart Without Me, Body

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a warning about the contents of this fic. If you are struggling with body image issues, body dysmorphia, dysphoria, or anything similar, please be warned and use caution if you choose to read ahead.
> 
> Also in case you haven’t read the other fics, let me explain the concept this series is based off of: in Hermitcraft there is a code phrase Xisuma introduced years ago- blue creeper. If anyone says the phrase, it means something is seriously wrong and that everything has to be stopped to deal with whoever said it. It’s a way to ensure that even though the Hermits all prank each other, fight in wars, and have conflicts, it stays friendly and nothing gets taken too far. It also acts as an emergency SOS when someone is in immediate danger.

Jevin stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom wearing nothing but his underwear and leered at his reflection.

He stared into his own eyes, deep navy ones with no pupil. They weren’t like anyone else’s eyes on the server, so full of life and love. No, Jevin’s eyes were the eyes of a mob- inhuman and monstrous.

He stared at his arms and legs. They were a neon blue, so unlike the warm tones of his friends. Every touch, every step, every move Jevin made was different in every way, slimy and disgusting, corrupt and grotesque.

He stared at his stomach and chest, where a regular human would have a normal heart and lungs, where a regular human would have a normal life and normal feelings and be normal, and while staring at the disgusting mass of oozing slime that composed of his body, Jevin couldn’t help but feel as far from human as possible.

A shudder ran through Jevin’s whole body as he poked and prodded at his waist, twisting and turning to see himself from various angles, scrutinizing the many, many issues he saw: he was too large, too bright, too round, too slime-like, too unapproachable, too ugly, too _himself._

Jevin was grateful for the quiet isolation of his bedroom, that for at least those few minutes he spent mentally tearing himself apart he was alone. For at least the moment, no one could see and judge his disgusting awful body like he knew everyone must be. It was like looking at a trainwreck as he scanned himself from misshapen head to disgusting toe- horrific and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

An urge to break the mirror came forth, but Jevin quickly shoved it aside. The mirror wasn’t the issue. He was. Him and his awful, monstrous, all-consuming body,

Him and his body that heavily weighed him down like he was a few thousand tons from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep,

Him and his body that made him exhausted down to his bones just living everyday knowing he was stuck with it and that that was how everyone saw him, 

Him and his body that he wished would just fall apart and melt away into nothing without him, freeing him from the nightmare that was living with it.

With a tired sigh, Jevin managed to finally break his gaze from the deep blue, horrendous _thing_ in the mirror he refused to look back at and acknowledge was his own reflection. It was easier to let himself fade into the background, to pretend his body was just an object, an ‘it,’ than to take ownership of all of his broken parts. 

He shuffled around his bedroom, flinching at the gross wet squelching noise his bare feet made against the tile floor. Pulling out his white hoodie and grey sweatpants, Jevin felt marginally better as he pulled the soft fabric over him to finally cover at least part of himself up. His clothes were familiar and human and nice to look at, unlike him.

Once he finally got his outfit together, Jevin was ready to head out, though he did end up glancing at his reflection one last time in his peripheral vision on his way through the door. The sight of his messed up eyes digging with such hatred into him made him recoil back and quickly turn away, the self-loathing returning with a vengeance. 

Finally after having spent a good half an hour or so glaring at his body in the mirror and finding any flaw he could to rip apart, Jevin was ready to head out and start his day.

…

Jevin couldn’t remember when the issues with his body had begun. As a child he was fairly sure he never had any of the self-hatred he had in the present. Then again, he had grown up in a server of other slime hybrids. His family, his friends, and everyone else he had ever met all looked like him, with the only main diversity being in terms of slime colour. Back then he never found himself ugly or weird- just normal.

So maybe the issue started when he was a teenager, and he began exploring other public servers? A few distinct memories of that era popped up, of him watching all of the biggest players of the time from huge servers compete in tournaments or show off builds and redstone models and thinking to himself with a sinking heart, “I don’t look like any of them.”

Because he didn’t. He never looked like the humans he would see jumping through portals into the main hubs or competing against each other in public games and matches. He was never part of the group hugs and high fives they would all share, and he started associating that loneliness with the idea that no one would want to touch his ugly skin. 

Through the years Jevin saw many people- some friends, some strangers- gain success and power and joy and fame and love and acceptance and everything he ever wanted, but none of them ever looked like him.

Hermitcraft was a bit different. He never feared blatant hybrid discrimination, mostly because Xisuma had such a strict policy against such bigotry and there were many other hybrids in Hermitcraft as well, but even though it was irrational, Jevin couldn’t help but worry that he would be the exception.

There were hybrids on the server with only a few key differences that otherwise looked more-or-less human: Tango was a blaze hybrid with red eyes and fire dancing in his hair, Ren was a wolf hybrid with a long fluffy tail and two ears poking out of his head, and Grian was a parrot hybrid with a pair of beautiful multi-coloured wings fluttering on his back. It was obvious that Jevin wasn’t part of that category.

And of course there were the other hybrids on the server that were very obviously not human like Jevin, but even still it just felt different. Yeah, Doc was a creeper hybrid and Cleo was a zombie hybrid, but they both still looked amazing. Doc was muscular and strong, and Cleo was powerful and gorgeous; even with their inhuman parts both looked undeniable attractive, but there was nothing beautiful about Jevin. He didn’t have those redeeming factors. 

He was just plain old, gross him.

As far as Jevin knew, the only one who even had a small idea of his body issues was Hypno. It had been a rather unfortunate day way earlier in Season Three. The two of them had been hanging around at Jevin’s base, goading each other and bickering like they always did, all in good fun between friends.

Eventually though Hypno made a sly comment about Jevin being the ugliest creature on the entire server, and while Hypno had laughed at his own joke, Jevin had gone completely silent. It felt like Hypno had punched him in the stomach, the breath knocking out of him and his whole body locking up. To have someone actually parrot back the things he saw about himself in the mirror and to confirm that they were true hurt more then he would ever be able to describe.

Soon Hypno seemed to notice that Jevin had retreated into himself and wasn’t responding at all. Something was seriously wrong. It took fifteen minutes of Hypno trying to talk about random subjects to distract him and using every grounding technique he could remember to bring Jevin back to earth. 

Hypno was always a good friend, so he never pried when it was made clear that Jevin wasn’t going to explain what his little episode was about. He just nodded, took the hint and moved on with the conversation in a totally new direction. Jevin did notice that Hypno never made remarks about Jevin’s appearance again, but that was years ago so it was anybody’s guess if Hypno even remembered the conversation.

And other than that Jevin was alone, every single day being dragged down by the knowledge that his appearance disgusted the people around him and that he would give anything to tear his body apart and disappear.

….

The message for all former members of the Mycelium Resistance and HEP to meet in city hall within the next hour was an unexpected break in Jevin’s otherwise average day of organizing his storage system. Truth be told, he was grateful that Stress asked if herself and Jevin should also come too, seeing as neither of them competed in the actual Turf War games (Jevin had been off world dealing with family issues back home), and their position wasn’t inherently clear. Luckily Scar was quick to assure that both of them should come too, so Jevin quickly finished up putting down the last of his chests and took off.

The shopping district was quite busy when he arrived. Scar stood on the steps of city hall chatting with Xisuma and Cub, Bdubs was packing his bed away and being goaded by Tango, Impulse, and Doc for his utterly predictable sleep habits, and Grian, Stress, and Mumbo were tossing around a rotten potato for some reason. Jevin chuckled at their shenanigans and swooped in to join the halfhearted game of catch and theorizing about what this was about.

After a few minutes False and Ren wandered over from restocking their shops, Keralis came crashing in from his city, Etho appeared hanging around the back of the group (though no one could pinpoint when he had arrived or where from), and finally xB finished the long trek from his far-off base to the district from the central Nether portal.

Once Scar did a quick headcount to make sure everyone was present, he walked up a few steps of the city hall entrance to be higher up and cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. 

Once the chatter died down from the Hermits, the mayor cleared his throat and announced, “Hermits! First off, thank you all for taking time out of your busy day to stop by for a meeting. I promise to try and keep this brief for you all.

“So as all of you know, the Mycelium Resistance unfortunately won the Turf War-” at that, Jevin and all of the members started cheering and clapping, while the HEP members groaned and rolled their eyes “-winning bragging rights as well as any individual bets made. However, me and my counsel of higher administrators (aka Bdubs and Jellie) thought it would be nice to give the Resistance a more tangible prize, as well as a reminder in the shopping district of the war. If you will all follow me please…”

At that, Scar headed down the steps and began walking through the streets of his district. Jevin shared a look of wonder and confusion with xB, who he was hanging around, before shrugging and beginning to follow the mayor. Eventually the large group found themselves in front of a newly erected billboard covered up by gravel. 

Again Scar towered up a few blocks over everyone to say, “All of us HEP members pitched in our own piece, because this truly was a massive project. Well, those of us who bothered to show up to the meetings that is.” At that snarky remark, all of the HEP members comically turned to stare down Mumbo, who was quickly turning red at apparently being called out. The Resistance members all laughed at that, especially Grian who wiped away tears from cackling so hard at the embarrassment of his best friend.

Chuckling a bit, Scar continued, “So without further adieu, I am pretty pleased to introduce the Turf War Commemorative Monument!” 

With a flourish of his arms, that was a signal for Bdubs to fly up and shovel away all of the gravel, revealing several maps all put up side-by-side to create a giant poster many blocks wide that could be seen across the entire street easily.

And maybe the other Hermits were gaping in awe at the beautifully detailed, realistic, intricately-made portrayal of the entire Resistance standing with their arms around each other in their base with text under them saying ‘it’s about the principle’,

Maybe the HEP were patting themselves on the back for a job well done and accepting the many praises from the Mycelium Resistance members.

Maybe Ren and Grian were flying up to get a closer look at how amazing the rendition was, and maybe Doc and Etho were asking Scar if Beef, the server’s master of map-art, had helped them, and maybe Stress and Impulse were exclaiming at how gorgeous they all looked and thanking everyone profusely,

Maybe all of that was happening after the reveal,

But Jevin couldn’t tell. All he could see was himself in the picture, off to the side of the group portrait with his arm slung around xB’s shoulder:

Ugly, disgusting him- usually hidden away in the back of the crowd and under a baggy hoodie- now blown up and huge, on display for everyone to laugh at or sneer at and judge in every way he feared.

No, it wasn’t even him up there, it was an ‘it’- a horrible creature with huge deformed limbs and an inhuman face, a monster that Jevin had tried so desperately to hide and not let anyone see but was now on show for the entire server.

Jevin felt a cold chill run through his body. Nausea churned in his gut like a swirling storm, his breath hitched and caught in his throat, and his vision went black in the edges, tunneling in so all he saw was that awful body, that disgusting thing sitting up on the billboard for everyone to see.

Someone near him giggled at something, and Jevin flinched, because he knew it was at him, they were laughing at him. Oh god, everyone was staring. They were staring and judging and laughing- were they laughing at him? Probably- how could they not? He’d laugh too, he’d laugh hysterically until his eyes bled and he’d choke to death if he was face-to-face with such a horrendous slimy mess.

That billboard with that thing on it, with that black hole of fear and anxiety, needed to go. Jevin couldn’t handle it. He’d go insane. He’d never come back to the district again, he’d probably even leave the server.

Like a fire was lit under him, Jevin found himself speeding up to where Scar, Bdubs, Xisuma, Doc, and Etho were talking. His mind felt numb, like he was acting on fight or flight more than anything else, and even walking up to them felt agonizing, because he knew with every step the other’s eyes were probably burning into him and judging the way his thighs and stomach jiggled and wobbled.

Scar looked up and caught Jevin’s gaze as he strode up to them. “Oh hey Jevin! How do you like the surprise? Pretty great, huh?”

“It’s gre-” Jevin tried to say, but his breath caught in his throat, and he choked on his words before he could finish. The panic was really hitting him, and it was coming hard as his heart started speeding and his head started getting fuzzy. The need to run away and never return to see how everyone would judge him and his disgusting body was too strong.

“It’s great,” he tried again, managing to at least get the words out through his nervous stammering. “Yup, really great Scar. Listen but I think- well wouldn’t it be better if-if I mean, I wasn’t up there? Just take-take that entire part down?”

Xisuma was giving Jevin a strange look, but Jevin was too focused on the adrenaline that shot through him when Bdubs laughed, “Take it down? Oh c’mon Jevin, don’t be so humble.”

“Yeah dude,” Doc chimed in, “If it’s about you not really being a part of the war near the end, that’s fine. Once a Mycelium member, always a Mycelium member.”

God they didn’t understand, and they never would. They were going to laugh at him and judge him so hard if he explained what he really meant. But they were also going to do that behind his back if they saw how awful he looked on the poster every day. It was a lose-lose situation.

**(Those monster eyes staring down from atop the billboard,**

**that hideous face smiling a crooked, broken smile,**

**those misshapen arms that didn’t deserve to touch anyone and only deserved to die alone)**

“No-no it’s not that. It-it’s just that… don’t you think it would… I mean, wouldn’t it look better without me? There? I guess?” he stuttered out.

Doc and Bdubs both scoffed a bit- which made Jevin’s heart beat so hard the sound flooded his eardrums- and Scar casually assured Jevin he looked “just fine” on the poster, which did nothing to sooth the anxiety gripping like a sharpened claw to his thoughts.

**(That sick brain flooding him with such awful thoughts,**

**that grating voice that needed to just shut up for once,**

**that heart that would never beat like a human’s would, that wasn’t capable or deserving of love the way a human’s was)**

“But I-I just feel like it shouldn’t be there… I shouldn’t be there ruining it.”

**(Those lungs,**

**those ears,**

**those hands,**

**those feet,**

**that stomach,**

**nose,**

**thighs**

**waist,**

**mouth,**

**his body,**

**that awful, awful body)**

“It looks so-so awful…”

“Awful! That’s a bit harsh considering we spent forever working on it!” Bdubs exclaimed.

“Jeez Jev, if you thought it was ugly, you could've just said,” Etho remarked.

It was still up there and everyone was staring at how gross he was, he felt so gross, he wanted to throw up and die from how disgusting he felt.

**(That body he wanted to die in,**

**that body he hated,**

**that body that hated him,**

**that body he was so tired of,**

**his body,**

**that body,**

**the body,**

**body,**

**body,**

**body,**

**body)**

It was a lose-lose situation for Jevin after all,

So Jevin lost control.

“No, it’s not ugly, I’m the ugly one!” He shrieked at the group, who all jumped back at the sudden abrupt change in tone. “I look awful! This has to be some sick joke- oh, everyone come laugh at Jevin, the server’s resident freak show mob! I’m disgusting, and you put it on a billboard for everyone to look at, for the whole server to see how horrible your pet slime looks next to the others!? You know what? Blue creeper! There, I used your damn code, now take that down, because I’d rather jump into the Void then have to look at that fat, ugly monster up there named Jevin!”

For a beat, there was silence.

Jevin panted a bit, out of breath after his harsh ranting. The taste of salt flooded his mouth, and he realized a trail of tears were falling out of his eyes. His hands shook from where they lay at his side, so he clenched them shut to try and keep them still.

Then Jevin looked up into the shocked and horrified faces of his friends and looked around at all of the other Hermits who had overheard his yelling and were now staring at him in surprise and pity, and Jevin realized what he had just done.

They were all staring at him- exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen.

His breathing hitched, and he stumbled back a bit, his legs going numb all of the sudden. Xisuma took a small step forward with a sympathetic gleam in his eyes and whispered out, “oh Jevin.” 

The admin tried to lay a gentle hand on his arm, to comfort his weeping Hermit, but the second Jevin felt the slightest brush of fingers against his sticky blue skin, he bolted for the Nether portal, ignoring the voices calling out for him to come back and stay.

Jevin ran and ran and ran, through his tears and pain, through the blood and sweat his broken body didn’t have.

…

After his impromptu escape from the shopping district- stumbling half blind and haphazardly from tears through the Nether- Jevin ended up back in his base. As soon as his feet touched the familiar flooring, all of the panic and adrenaline he had been feeling collapsed around him, leaving him numb and exhausted: 

exhausted from his running, exhausted from thinking about how everyone now saw him for the aggressive violent mob he was, and exhausted from years and years of his life spent despising every inch of skin on him all pouring out in one go.

Jevin fell to his knees in front of the portal, the jarring pain of the fall barely even registering to his buzzing mind. He curled into a tight ball with his forehead pressed to his knees and arms wrapped stiffly around his legs to try and drown out the sneering voices in his head calling him awful name after name. And there he sat, sobbing weakly to himself and wishing his body would just burn up and disappear.

After what may have been five minutes or may have been hours, a hesitant clearing of someone’s throat alerted Jevin to the fact that one of the other Hermits was kneeling next to him. They must have arrived during his stupid little breakdown and seen the whole thing. Jevin whimpered a bit at the thought of someone witnessing him so raw and exposed, even worse than ever before. 

Soft, familiar voices gently shushed his pained noises. Jevin sniffled wetly and peaked through the cracks in his knees to see Wels and Hypno sat side by side in front of him, Hypno’s expression of furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips conveying his worry and Wels’ wide tender eyes and assuring smile showing his sincere sympathy.

Upon seeing that Jevin was staring at them, Wels nodded and asked slowly and clearly, “Hey man, is it okay if we touch you to give you a hug?”

Oh, a hug sounded so nice right then, but if either of his friends touched him, they’d feel how squishy and gross his slime body was. The thought of Hypno or Wels growing to loathe and detest Jevin because of how ugly he was was overwhelming, so much so that his ‘no’ died in his throat with a strangled gasp. All he could do was weakly shake his head.

Wels understood though. He smiled and promised, “Okay, that’s perfectly fine. Hypno and I are staying right over here for you.”

Then it was Hypno’s turn to add in, “If it makes you feel any better, Scar and Xisuma immediately had the poster taken down. Everyone is really sorry about what happened.”

The realization that the gut-wrenching gigantic version of him plastered up for everyone to stare at and see all his flaws was gone sent him sobbing again, this time in pure relief though. Hypno stammered out an apology, panicking at Jevin’s apparent distress, so Jevin shot them both a thumbs up as he tried to calm down to let them know it was all okay.

Hypno waited until Jevin breathing evened out and he wasn’t crying as hard to keep talking. “Xisuma sent us to talk to you and explained what happened. You have some issues with your body, and if you want to talk about that we’ll be here to listen or if you don’t we’ll still be here to take care of you. That’s all fine. I’m sorry you’re suffering, but you have to know that even though we fight a bit, I’m always gonna be here for you dude.”

“There’s no shame in something being wrong,” Wels chimed in, still smiling at Jevin like he was something wonderful and beautiful, “We all have our own demons, and if this is yours, then we’re going to help you in any way we can. You have a whole server behind you, you’re definitely not alone.”

For a moment, Jevin was frozen, unable to comprehend even the notion that his friends wouldn’t find him as unattractive as he did. “I…” Jevin tried to whisper to the two of them, voice painstakingly slow and shaking at every turn, “I…I hate myself. I hate how I look. I hate how I look like a monster, especially next to humans like you guys. I hate it- every part of it.”

Jevin curled further inwards, his arms and legs bundling closer like a tightening knot, waiting the hate and the judgment he probably deserved for being so broken. 

Instead all he got was Hypno gently reassuring him, “Yeah, but it’s only you who thinks you look like a monster. No one else does at all. Just because it’s in your head and feels like it has to be true doesn’t mean it is. It’s like Etho with his social anxiety or Iskall with their dysphoria- your brain has a way of distorting the world against you.”

With a sharp inhale, Jevin untucked his arms to better look at his two friends. His eyes were wide and teary, and his voice was sad and pitiful but with the tiniest bit of hope sewn through it when he said, “So you guys don’t think I look ugly?”

Wels laughed, “You? I can’t imagine a better looking friend. I ain’t never seen two pretty best friends, and trust me when I say the ugly one is definitely Hypno.”

“... God damn it Wels, I hate you.”

And Jevin did laugh along to that joke. Maybe the laughter wasn’t because the roast was funny, but instead because it felt like such a cool breath of fresh air to hear someone tell him that he wasn’t as repulsive as he thought it was. 

Maybe he laughed because it was so nice to just be Jevin for once- not Jevin the slime-hybrid with the blue skin and slimy body that haunted him in the mirror, but Jevin the friend of Hypno and Wels. 

And maybe he laughed at how light and airy- the exact opposite of how heavy and cumbersome he usually felt- it finally was being able to explain to someone straight up how he was feeling. 

But if Wels and Jevin just thought he was laughing at them and their bickering, that was fine too.

Because for the moment, Jevin wasn’t an ‘it’, a mob, a monster, a creature, a mess, a disaster, an embarrassment, or anything less than.

He was just Jevin, and exactly Jevin- flaws and all- was what his server wanted him to be, and who he needed to learn to be okay with.

…

**(Timeskip by about two weeks)**

iJevin: heyo 

ZedaphPlays: yooooo

Keralis1: o/

xBCrafted: hey man, how was your first psychology appointment?

ImpulseSV: oh right that’s was today 

ZombieCleo: Yeah how did it go

iJevin: it went good. I think. Idk actually. Talking about things is hard

Cubfan135: preach. I remember my first appointment I was a whole mess

Grian: I mean you still are to be fair lol

Cubfan135: hush gremlin

iJevin: the psychologist wants to look into potentially diagnosing me with body dysmorphic disorder

iJevin: which is a lot of words that pretty much mean I hate myself to an irrational extent

Hypnotizd: eyyyy going to the appointment and getting diagnosed was a big first step for you

Hypnotizd: I’m proud of you 

iJevin: what? Genuine praise from Hypno? 

Cubfan135: must be an imposter

ZedaphPlays: yellow sus

ZombieCleo: get him out of here boys

Hypnotizd: smh this is why I’m never nice, I’m on a server full of jerks

Welsknight: *jerks plus xB

Keralis1: i agree xB is a sweet angels who has never done anything wrong

xBCrafted: no u <3

iJevin: lol

iJevin: (and thank you Hypno, your support through this whole process has been what’s keeping me going each day, you’re an amazing friend)

Hypnotizd: aw you’re very welcome 

Grian: oh great now I’m crying

ImpulseSV: who’s chopping onions in here

Xisumavoid: Hello Jevin. I’m glad to see the appointment has gone fairly okay. Is there anything you think the server needs to know about that should be announced?

iJevin: umm my psychologist said we are going to start working to develop some healthier coping mechanisms together, but until then they suggested that next time I start spiraling about my appearance I call up someone for either a distraction or reassurance it’s in my head

iJevin: so yeah

Xisumavoid: That sounds easy done my friend, we’ll make sure to bring it up at the next group meeting.

Welsknight: I hereby nominate myself as a member of the ‘shower Jev with compliments because we love him so very much’ club

Hypnotizd: ooh me too

ZedaphPlays: sign me up 

xBCrafted: I’m always part of that club

Cubfan135: if I may join as well that would be great

Xisumavoid: I’ll bring snacks to our next meeting then /s

iJevin: ahhhhhhhhhhh stop making me emotional dammit

iJevin: I love you guys

Welsknight: and we love every inch of you in return

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this one was a lot for me. I used to deal with body issues, thought definitely not to the extent Jevin has in this fic, and an eating disorder. I’ve been clean for years though, so digging up those thoughts again was tough. 
> 
> Jevin and Hypno are extremely underrated Hermits, which is an absolute shame. I’m so glad to have been able to write something for them, and I’m very excited to later be writing something Hypno-centric, which the fandom is sorely lacking.
> 
> (Btw it never gets brought up again in this fic, but later on after Jevin’s been through some therapy and in a better mental place, they remake the poster and he’s fine with it being up. It sort of shows he’s recovering slowly but surely and everyone is very proud of him, and I may later write a small drabble showing that scene)
> 
> Sorry this one took a while to come out, but on the plus hand, I’ve been organizing and I now have the order of every single other Hermit all laid out, so I know 100% who’s coming next and what their prompt is, which is definitely going to speed up the writing process.
> 
> Thank you so so so so much to everyone who’s been liking and commenting on this series. If you have any ideas about this AU or any headcanons please let me know in the comments because I love to see what you guys come up with!


End file.
